


Explosion

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the silences between them, they tell each other most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosion

The explosion was devastating and left the warehouse completely destroyed. When McGee and Bishop, who had been approaching the building from the other side, at last found Gibbs and Tony among the still burning debris, both men were unconscious. They were lying together, Gibbs on his stomach on the ground, Tony on his stomach half on top of Gibbs, Tony’s arms curled protectively around Gibbs’ head. They had miraculously not been hit by any of the burning remains of the building that were strewn around them, but it was clear that the blast had hit them hard. There were rips in their clothes, especially Tony’s, and from the little exposed skin McGee and Bishop could see, both had cuts and would develop some interesting bruises in the days to come. Before they could reach out to the two men to see if they were alright, Tony raised his head, shaking it dazedly.  
   
Tony opened his eyes when he became aware of a piercing ringing in his ears. Since when was his alarm that loud? Wait, his alarm? He’d been at work, hadn’t he? Had he fallen asleep? No, wait. The warehouse. They were going to raid a warehouse, and then… the explosion. Gibbs! Where was Gibbs? Raising his head, a spell of dizziness struck him, and he shook his head to clear it. When the blurriness disappeared from his vision, he looked around, barely registering the burning debris surrounding him, looking for Gibbs. Then he felt movement beneath him. Looking down, he saw Gibbs. Tony was on top of him, and Gibbs was trying to move. Lifting himself to give Gibbs some space, he watched Gibbs roll over onto his back, and Tony closed the distance between them immediately again so he could take a look at his boss. Gibbs’ eyes opened, then focused on Tony. Gibbs’ eyes widened and he swiftly reached out his hands to run them over Tony’s head, then the older man seemed to sigh in relief and the hands slipped down to Tony’s shoulders. They asked each other with one look whether the other was okay, and then they both nodded in confirmation, quirking their lips in relief and amusement.  
   
Gibbs became aware of a weight resting on top of him when he came to, and thought for a moment that he was covered in wreckage from the explosion, but realized that wasn’t the case when he felt the weight move. Right, it was Tony. Tony had been behind him when they were running from the building, and in the last moment before the blast hit them, Tony had jumped him to push him down to the ground and had covered Gibbs with his own body to protect him. Stupid boy. Sweet, stupid boy. Suddenly anxious to see if Tony was alright, Gibbs rolled over, pleased to see that Tony was moving and seemed to be fine, but knowing Tony’s luck, especially when it came to concussions, Gibbs didn’t want to risk anything. He reached up and quickly ran his hands all over Tony’s head to check for any injuries, relieved not to find any. With a single look, Tony was asking him if he was okay, and he asked the same of Tony, and they both smiled when they nodded in understanding.  
   
Tony got to his feet quite easily and reached out a hand to help Gibbs up, and they stood there, hands on each other’s shoulders to steady each other. Gibbs shook his head against the ringing in his ears, and Tony eyed him in concern, then smiled when he understood. Tony pointed to his own ear and shook his head, and Gibbs nodded in confirmation. They startled a little when they felt hands on their arms, and turned to find McGee and Bishop staring at them in concern. They both spoke at the same time to reassure the others, but neither of them heard anything they said. McGee stepped away to call for backup while Bishop kept an eye on the two, and by the time the second team arrived, Ducky and Palmer in tow, she was relatively certain that both Gibbs and Tony were fine except for the hearing loss, something that Ducky confirmed when he checked the men over. Ducky sent them home, informing them via a notepad that their hearing would return in a couple of days, and that they should take it easy until then, that he was placing them on medical leave.  
   
When Bishop offered to drive them home, Gibbs adamantly refused saying she and McGee should stay and help the other team, that he and Tony would be fine by themselves. Tony smirked. He couldn’t hear a thing, but he could see that Gibbs was shouting from the looks Bishop was giving him. Placing a hand on his boss’ arm to get his attention, Tony put a finger to his own lips, then moved his hand up and down in a “lower your voice” gesture. Gibbs understood and looked back at Bishop, smiling almost apologetically and pointing to his ear. She nodded and smiled back, then let the two men go, seeing that they were determined to take care of themselves. As she walked away, she worried a little, then shrugged to herself. They were strong and stubborn men, both of them, and if they didn’t want any help, she wasn’t going to get anywhere by insisting. Then she smiled a little evilly as a thought hit her. This was actually perfect for them. Tony could talk all he wanted, and Gibbs wouldn’t hear a thing. When she laughed out loud at the thought, McGee threw her a curious look, but she just shook her head and kept it to herself.  
   
Tony glanced at Gibbs a few times while the older man drove, wanting to ask him whether he was alright, whether he would be okay staying at home alone, whether Tony could stay with him to make sure everything would be fine, but he knew there would be no point, Gibbs wouldn’t hear him anyway. He thought about reaching out and asking Gibbs with gestures, but then noticed Gibbs was driving them to his house, not to Tony’s apartment. Just when he breathed a sigh of relief, Gibbs turned to him and smiled, then patted Tony’s thigh, reassuring him. Tony smiled back, and put his hand on top of Gibbs’ for a moment, and Gibbs left his hand there until he needed it again to drive, the touch giving Tony a warm feeling.  
   
When they arrived at the house, Gibbs went to the bathroom first, quickly undressing and taking a shower to wash off the dust and debris that still clung to him. While Gibbs was in the shower, Tony went to the guestroom to find some of his clothes that he had left there during his various stays over the years, and was surprised to find the room filled with boxes and other clutter. When he finally made his way to the cabinet where he knew Gibbs kept his clothes, he was surprised to find it empty. Looking around and wondering where his clothes would be, he wandered back to the master bedroom, and walked in on Gibbs coming out of the bathroom wrapped only a towel. Tony raked his eyes over his practically naked boss for a few seconds, and when he looked up into Gibbs’ eyes again, he saw a curious but amused smirk there. Blushing lightly, Tony turned away and started removing his own clothes, hanging them over the chair in the corner. By the time he stood there only in his trousers, he turned back to Gibbs to find the older man eyeing him shamelessly. To hide his arousal, Tony grinned widely and Gibbs smiled back at him, then handed him a towel and shooed him to the bathroom.  
   
Tony came out of the shower to find his trousers missing from the bathroom floor where he’d left them, and after he had dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, found Gibbs sitting on the bed, now clad in sweats, but still bare chested. On the bed next to Gibbs was a first aid kit and Gibbs gestured to the cut on his own arm, then to the kit. Understanding, Tony sat down next to Gibbs and carefully cleaned and dressed the cut, then did the same with all the other little cuts he discovered, Gibbs returning the favor when Tony was done. When Gibbs repacked the kit and stood to put it away, Tony touched his arm to get his attention, then tugged at Gibbs’ sweats with a question in his eyes. Gibbs smiled, then walked over to the cabinet and opened the second drawer, pointing at it, then moving to the bathroom to put away the first aid kit. Tony approached the cabinet and his eyes widened when he found all the clothes he’d ever left here in the drawer, freshly laundered and neatly folded, and he felt something well up in him. His clothes were in Gibbs’ bedroom. He had his own drawer in Gibbs’ bedroom. He breathed deeply, trying to swallow down the emotion, but he was still standing there staring at his clothes when Gibbs returned. Gibbs walked over to him and caught his eyes, asking Tony with his gaze what was wrong, and he saw the emotion reflected there. Tony gave a small smile, and Gibbs brushed his hand through Tony’s hair, resting it on the back of Tony’s neck a few moments, giving him a little reassuring squeeze. Tony nodded and his smile widened, then he grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt from the drawer and put them on.  
   
Gibbs smiled a soft smile while he watched Tony drop the towel and put on the sweats, eyeing the younger man’s ass appreciatively. He knew he had not mistaken the look in Tony’s eyes as he was staring at the drawer holding his clothes, had seen and recognized the emotion there. Neither had he been wrong about Tony checking him out when he’d come out of the bathroom in only a towel, and he had seen Tony’s reaction when Gibbs had openly admired him when Tony was undressing. This thing between them was finally happening. Gibbs wasn’t going to hide anymore. It was time. When Tony put on his t-shirt and turned back to him, Gibbs reached out his hand and squeezed Tony’s neck again, then slid his hand down over Tony’s shoulder and chest to place it over Tony’s heart. Tony looked at him, curiosity and insecurity in his eyes, then slowly reached out his own hand and mirrored Gibbs, placing his palm on Gibbs’ naked chest over his heart. They held each other’s gaze for long moments, then a happy smile appeared on Tony’s face, and Gibbs answered it with a soft smile of his own. After a few more moments, Gibbs’ smile turned into a grin, and then he slid his hand down Tony’s side to his ass, squeezing once and then giving it a soft slap, pointing to the door with his other hand. Tony laughed at the slap, and even though Gibbs couldn’t hear it, he clearly saw the enjoyment on Tony’s face. Gibbs grabbed a t-shirt for himself, putting it on while he followed Tony down the stairs.  
   
In the kitchen, Gibbs took two beers from the fridge figuring they'd deserved them, handing one to Tony, while Tony started preparing them some sandwiches. Gibbs watched him move around the kitchen, and when Tony turned around and found Gibbs’ eyes glued to his ass, he blushed a little but gave a pleased smile. Gibbs grinned to himself, enjoying himself immensely at finally being able to openly admire Tony. He was also grateful that the loud ringing in his ears had by now dulled to a background noise which wouldn’t distract him from enjoying Tony. When Tony had finished and put the sandwiches on the table, then sat down across from Gibbs, the older man pointed to his ear and raised a questioning eyebrow. Tony wiggled his hand in the air to indicate that it was so-so, and returned the question with a look, to which Gibbs nodded to say it was the same for him. Then they dug into the sandwiches, sipping at their beers, and catching each other’s eyes and smiling a lot.  
   
Lunch finished, they took more beers from the fridge and moved to the couch. Gibbs dropped down onto it sideways, one leg tucked up on the seat so he could face Tony, and saw the younger man wince slightly when his shoulder hit the back of the couch. Reaching out for him, Gibbs touched Tony’s shoulder. Tony looked at him and shrugged, which caused another wince. Gibbs motioned for Tony to turn around with his back to Gibbs, then gently started to massage the younger man’s shoulders. He felt Tony relax under his hands in minutes, but kept it up a while longer, not wanting to lose the contact. At last, Tony turned his head to look at Gibbs, and his gaze held heat and desire. Seeing the same in the older man’s eyes, Tony turned around to face Gibbs, then leaned in and kissed him softly. Gibbs cupped Tony’s cheeks and after a while deepened the kiss, tasting Tony’s tongue and mouth, pulling Tony down on top of him. Tony settled between Gibbs’ thighs, their chests pressed together, and reveled in the feel and taste of the older man. Long, long minutes later, Tony pulled back and chuckled at the thought that they were making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers, and when Gibbs saw the mirth in Tony’s eyes, he knew exactly what it was for. Then Gibbs gently pulled Tony down to rest on his chest, Tony burying his face in the crook of Gibbs’ neck, and he smiled contentedly when Gibbs’ arms surrounded him and held him close. Within minutes, they were both asleep.  
   
Tony woke from a very pleasant dream in which he had been kissing Gibbs, and a smile formed on his lips even before he opened his eyes. He was warm and comfortable, strong arms were surrounding him, and his cheek rested on a solid chest that was breathing deeply. Oh, that’s right, it wasn’t a dream. He really had been kissing Gibbs. And Gibbs had been kissing him right back. His smile widened and he opened his eyes, carefully raising his head to look at the older man. Gibbs was still asleep and Tony took his time to drink in his features. After a while Tony realized that the roaring in his ears was gone, and he wondered whether he could hear again. Putting it to the test, he softly said the older man’s name. Nope, still nothing. And Gibbs apparently still couldn’t hear anything either, because there was no reaction. Tony debated for a moment between waking Gibbs up so they could kiss again or letting the man sleep some more, then decided on the latter. As he continued to stare at Gibbs, Tony let his mind wander.  
   
He couldn’t really believe that he was finally in the man’s arms, having dreamt of it often, but never thinking it would actually happen one day. He’d always known that there was something between them, something more than would be normal for friends, and certainly for a boss and a subordinate, but then, things with them had always been more complicated than that. When he had seen Gibbs come out of the bathroom in his towel earlier, he couldn’t have stopped the longing look on his face even if he had wanted to. But he hadn’t wanted to anyway. When the building had exploded, his only concern had been to keep Gibbs safe, to protect him, and the last thought he’d had before the blast hit them and he was knocked out, was that he couldn’t lose Gibbs, that it was time to act. So when he let his eyes wander over Gibbs’ nearly naked body, he was determined to show Gibbs how much he meant to him, how much he wanted him. But then he’d caught the amused smirk on Gibbs’ face, and he hadn’t been able to keep a blush from his face, suddenly insecure, doubt creeping in without any confirmation Gibbs might feel the same. That had changed when Gibbs in turn had eyed him openly, and now when he thought back to what he had felt when he discovered that Gibbs kept his clothes in his bedroom, he felt that same surge of emotion in his chest. It meant something to Tony, something deep and powerful. It meant he had a place in Gibbs’ house, in his home. In his life.  
   
Gibbs opened his eyes and saw Tony staring at him, but it was clear the younger man was lost in thought and not really seeing him. He studied Tony’s face, wondering what was going through his mind that caused that soft and happy look. He said Tony’s name to catch his attention, but that made it clear neither of them had regained their hearing yet, so Gibbs just slid one of his hands up from Tony’s back to his neck. The movement jarred Tony out of his thoughts, and his eyes focused on Gibbs. Seeing the older man’s eyebrow raised in question, Tony smiled at him and then leaned down for a kiss, Gibbs happily reciprocating. When they both felt rather than heard Tony’s stomach rumbling, they pulled back and chuckled.  
   
They got more beers and Gibbs quickly prepared steaks, Tony throwing together some things to go with it, and they ate slowly, savoring the taste of the food and beers, and mixing it with the taste of each other in the kisses they shared between bites. When the food was gone, they lounged on the couch a little longer with a fresh beer, the fingers of their free hands playing together. After the last sips of their beers had been swallowed, Tony got to his feet and pulled Gibbs up as well. Facing Gibbs, Tony reached out and placed his hand over Gibbs’ heart, then looked the older man in the eyes with a question. Gibbs smiled and put his hand over Tony’s heart in return, then nodded. Tony smiled back, then started softly pushing Gibbs towards the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gibbs slid his hand up from Tony’s heart to his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, then took Tony’s hand and led him upstairs.  
   
At first it was strange not being able to hear moans and encouraging whispers to tell whether their touches and kisses were being appreciated, but they soon realized that all they needed to do was look into each other’s eyes. It was deeply intimate and unlike anything either of them had ever experienced, and it heightened their arousal even further. It cemented the bond between them, and as soon as Gibbs settled between Tony’s thighs and slid fully into him, they both knew they were exactly where they belonged. They saw it in each other’s eyes. When their release came over them at last, it was with an explosion far more powerful than the one that had blown them away that morning.  
   
   
Over the next few days, they learned to read each other perfectly without words. A single glance, a little quirk of lips, a slightly raised eyebrow, a touch of hand told them exactly what the other was thinking. And they learned to read each other’s bodies in bed as well. A tiny shiver, a twitch of muscle, a small buck of hips, and they knew exactly what the other was feeling. Their eyes spoke volumes both in and out of bed, and entire conversations were held while they held each other’s gaze.  
   
Tony was almost disappointed when he woke up on the fifth day to find that he could hear something. Keeping his eyes closed, he focused on the sound. Birds chirping outside the window. The ticking of a clock. The sound of a car driving down the street. When he opened his eyes, Gibbs was staring down at him, and that one look told him that Gibbs could hear it too.  
   
“Tony?”  
   
“Yeah, Jethro.”  
   
It sounded a little odd after all those days. But then Gibbs leaned down and kissed him, and everything felt right again. They made love slowly and gently, and found that the sounds they made excited them even more. Tony happily discovered that Gibbs uttered the most delicious moans when Tony licked him just right, and Gibbs was delighted that Tony couldn’t keep his babbling to himself when Gibbs thrust into him, loving the begging and the instructions and the encouragement that Tony whispered incoherently, driven to complete distraction by every move Gibbs made. When they were recovering afterwards, Gibbs’ head resting on Tony’s chest, Gibbs started laughing. Tony looked down at him.  
   
“What?”  
   
His eyes twinkling with amusement, Gibbs replied.  
   
“I missed the sound of your voice.”  
   
Tony gave him a bright smile, eyes sparkling with mirth.  
   
“Reeaally… Does that mean no more head slaps to shut me up?”  
   
Laughing out loud then, Gibbs crawled on top of Tony.  
   
“I didn’t say that. But I’ve got a far more pleasurable way to shut you up now.”  
   
And Gibbs leaned down to deeply kiss his lover. Tony didn’t mind one bit being shut up by Gibbs like that.  
   
   
Later that day, when they were lounging on the couch together, Tony asked the question that had been in the back of his mind for the past couple of days.  
   
“Do you think this would have happened if we hadn’t lost our hearing?”  
   
“I don’t think so. Not now.”  
   
When Tony caught Gibbs’ gaze, he read his answer there, and said it out loud for Gibbs to confirm.  
   
“You would have started yelling at me for being stupid for trying to protect you.”  
   
Gibbs nodded, then responded.  
   
“And you would have deflected when I caught you looking at me when I came out of the shower.”  
   
This time Tony nodded.  
   
“Probably. Yeah.”  
   
They were silent for a while, then Tony spoke again.  
   
“Maybe we should make it a rule.”  
   
“Make what a rule?”  
   
“That when something’s going on, we talk in silence? Like we have over the last couple of days? We didn’t have any trouble understanding each other when we couldn’t hear the words.”  
   
Gibbs smiled, then brought Tony’s hand to his lips and kissed his fingers.  
   
“Agreed, my love.”  
   
Tony’s breath hitched and he stared up at his lover.  
   
“Jethro…”  
   
“What? I’ve been telling you I love you for days. Didn’t you hear me?”  
   
Gibbs said it with a wink, and Tony smiled back as he replied.  
   
“I did. But some things are still nice to hear out loud. And you know I love you too, right?”  
   
“I know.”  
   
Gibbs brushed a kiss to Tony’s hair, and Tony snuggled deeper against Gibbs’ chest, sighing happily and losing himself in his lover’s embrace.  
   
   
They returned to the office a few days later, much to the relief of their team that they were fine, and after a quick checkup Ducky cleared them for duty. Ducky noted something was different with the two men, but couldn’t put his finger on exactly what it was. McGee and Bishop noticed things too over the next days and weeks, glances between the two that seemed to speak volumes, Tony handing Gibbs things he wanted when he hadn’t even asked for them, a look and a nod that seemed to be all that passed between them before both men agreed on a course of action. There had always been this bond between them, Tony had often been able to anticipate what Gibbs wanted or needed, and Gibbs had always seemed to know when he needed to step in to settle Tony, but this was starting to be extreme. And Tony and Gibbs didn’t even seem to realize they were doing it.  
   
Of course, Tony chuckled about it at home when they were lying on the couch together, enjoying the odd looks McGee and Bishop gave them, thinking they didn’t see them. But Gibbs and Tony just couldn’t help it, it was automatic now, and strengthening every day. Every night they made love, their gazes locked on each other, and learning more about each other, letting each other see more of themselves than they had ever expected they would with anyone. It was more than two months later that it first became necessary to use their rule.  
   
During a hard case that had everyone’s emotions frayed, Tony watched his lover snap. Gibbs was about to go off on some idiotic mission and they all tried to stop him, but he was determined. Seeing that words didn’t help, Tony stood in front of his lover in the bullpen, stopping him from leaving, then just stared him in the eyes. Gibbs’ gaze locked on his. Tony slowly reached out his hand and placed it over his lover’s heart, holding Gibbs’ eyes steadily, saying silently what needed to be said. After a few moments, Gibbs seemed to relax. Then he also reached out and softly put his palm over Tony’s heart. They held that position for another minute or so, and then Gibbs spoke softly, his words shocking McGee and Bishop, but finally making things clear at least a little.  
   
“I’m sorry, my love.”

"I know. It's okay. Just don't do it again."

Gibbs sighed deeply, then took Tony's hand and pressed his lips to his lover's fingers.

"I won't. Not if you don't want me to."

"I don't, Jethro. I need you safe. I love you."

Gibbs smiled, completely calm and relaxed now. Without paying any attention to everyone watching them in astonishment, he reached for Tony's neck and pulled the younger man to him. Then Gibbs softly pressed his lips to Tony's before he spoke.

"You are my life, Anthony. I love you too."  
   
 


End file.
